Δραστηριότητα 1ου μαθήματος
Πλεονεκτήματα της Εκπαιδευτικής Τεχνολογίας στην Εκπαίδευση. Η εισαγωγή της Εκπαιδευτικής Τεχνολογίας στην καθημερινή εκπαιδευτική πρακτική, μέσα και έξω από τη σχολική αίθουσα, στηρίζεται σε έναν αριθμό παραμέτρων σχετικών με την παροχή κινήτρων στους μαθητές, τη βελτίωση των διδακτικών μεθόδων, την αύξηση της παραγωγικότητας του έργου τόσο των μαθητών όσο και των καθηγητών, καθώς και με την εξάσκηση δεξιοτήτων που είναι απαραίτητες για τον digital native (Prensky, 2001), δηλαδή για τον άνθρωπο που ζει στις σύγχρονες Κοινωνίες της Εποχής της Πληροφορίας. 1. Η Τεχνολογία μπορεί να παρέχει κίνητρα στους μαθητές Η Τεχνολογία κατορθώνει να προσελκύσει την προσοχή των μαθητών, υποστηρίζοντας τις «χειρονακτικές» διαδικασίες κατά τη διάρκεια της μάθησης υψηλού επιπέδου, εικονογραφώντας τη σχέση επιστημονικών και πιο αφηρημένων εννοιών με τον πραγματικό κόσμο μέσω οπτικοποιημένων παρουσιάσεων, εμπλέκοντάς τους μέσω παραγωγικής εργασίας και συνδέοντάς τους με το κοινό που θα δει το έργο τους. 2. Η Τεχνολογία μπορεί να βελτιώσει τις διδακτικές μεθόδους: -παρέχοντας αλληλεπίδραση και άμεση ανάδραση για την υποστήριξη της εξάσκησης δεξιοτήτων (για παράδειγμα drill and practice λογισμικά), -βοηθώντας τους μαθητές να οπτικοποιήσουν έννοιες σε μη οικεία ή αφηρημένα θέματα (για παράδειγμα μέσω λογισμικών προισομοιώσης, ή εικονικών κόσμων), -συνδέοντας εφαρμογές της επιστήμης με την καθημερινή πρακτική ώστε να γίνει εύκολα προσβάσιμη από τους μαθητές, -επιτρέποντας στους μαθητές να μελετήσουν συστήματα με μοναδικούς τρόπους θέτοντας ερωτήματα όπως "τι θα γίνει αν" και -υποστηρίζοντας με αυτό τον τρόπο τη βασισμένη σε προβλήματα μάθηση. Σε αυτή την κατεύθυνση επιτρέπει τόσο το να εργαστεί ο κάθε μαθητής με το δικό του ρυθμό, όσο και να διευκολύνεται η συνεργατική μάθηση. 3. Η Τεχνολογία κάνει περισσότερο παραγωγική την εργασία μαθητών και καθηγητών Η Τεχνολογία προσφέρει δυνατότητες εύκολης και γρήγορης επεξεργασίας παρουσιάσεων, διορθώσεων και κειμένων, εξοικονομώντας χρόνο στην καθημερινή εκπαιδευτική πρακτική. Παρέχει ακόμη εύκολη πρόσβαση σε μεγάλο όγκο πληροφοριών (διαδίκτυο και ηλεκτρονικό ταχυδρομείο), ενώ επιτρέπει στους μαθητές και στους εκπαιδευτικούς γρήγορη και διαρκή διασύνδεση. Επιπλέον, είναι δυνατή η εξοικονόμηση πόρων με τη χρήση ψηφιακών μέσων αντί για τα αναλογικά αντίστοιχα τους (επεξεργαστές κειμένου υπολογιστικά φύλλα και προγράμματα παρουσιάσεων, αντί για τετράδια, χαρτιά, μολύβια κ.ο.κ.) Web 2.0 εργαλεία και εφαρμογές σε μια σύγχρονη βιβλιοθήκη 4. Η Τεχνολογία βοηθά τους μαθητές να μάθουν και να εξασκήσουν δεξιότητες της εποχής της Πληροφορίας - Συντελείται ο τεχνολογικός αλφαβητισμός ή αλφαβητισμός πληροφοριών, αφού Τεχνολογίες όπως οι επεξεργαστές κειμένου, τα υπολογιστικά φύλλα, οι προσομοιώσεις, τα πολυμέσα και το Διαδίκτυο, έχουν γίνει εξαιρετικά απαραίτητα σε πολλές περιοχές εργασίας. – Οι μαθητές μαθαίνουν δεξιότητες που οι Johnson & Eisenberg (1996) αποκαλούν «Μεγάλες Έξι» (“Big Six”): ορισμός του προβλήματος, στρατηγικές αναζήτησης πληροφοριών, τοποθεσία και πρόσβαση, χρήση των πληροφοριών, σύνθεση και αξιολόγηση. - Επίτευξη οπτικού αλφαβητισμού. Οι εικόνες συνεχίζουν να αντικαθιστούν το κείμενο ως μέσα επικοινωνίας. Οι μαθητές πρέπει να μάθουν να ερμηνεύουν, να καταλαβαίνουν και να εκτιμούν το νόημα των οπτικών μηνυμάτων, να επικοινωνούν περισσότερο αποτελεσματικά εφαρμόζοντας τις βασικές αρχές και έννοιες του οπτικού σχεδιασμού, να παράγουν οπτικά μηνύματα χρησιμοποιώντας τον υπολογιστή και άλλες τεχνολογίες και να χρησιμοποιούν οπτική σκέψη για να αντιλαμβάνονται τις λύσεις σε προβλήματα (Christopherson, 1997). ΑΝΑΦΟΡΕΣ 1. Prensky, M. (2001). Digital Natives Digital Immigrants On the Horizon, MCB University Press, Vol. 9 No. 5 2. Johnson, D. & Eisenberg, M. (1996). Computer literacy and information literacy: A natural combination. Emergency Librarian. 23(5). 12-16. 3. Christopherson, J. (1997). The growing need for visual literacy at the university. Proceedings of the International Visual Literacy Association 1996 Annual Meeting, Cheyenne, WY. ΕΙΚΟΝΕΣ 1. Glasbergen, Randy. “You have to attend classes. You can’t just follow me on Twitter.” Randy Glasbergen. 2010. The Alberta Teachers Association, Vol.46 2011-2012 2. Glasbergen, Randy. “There aren't any icons to click. It's a chalkboard." Randy Glasbergen. The Alberta Teachers Association, Vol.39 2004-2005 ΒΙΝΤΕΟ 1. Αναλογική και Ψηφιακή Δράση για τη Φύση και την Καλλιέργεια: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xII3zbUiD4U&feature=youtu.be (ΕΚΟΚΤΗΜΑ: http://www.ecoktima.com/ ) 2. Διαγενεακή Μάθηση και Επικοινωνία με χρήση ψηφιακών μέσων: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebYvuFVrw4E 2. Εκπαιδευτική Ρομποτική: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Dp5SHw7k88 3. Kodus' Invasion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOAP2bQ7wfA&feature=youtu.be SlideShare Παρουσίαση 1. Κεράστα Κατερίνα, Web 2.0 Εργαλεία και Εφαρμογές σε μια σύγχρονη βιβλιοθήκη, Διαθέσιμο online: http://www.slideshare.net/liblivadia/web-20-32354201 Education Category:Τ.Π.Ε στην Εκπαίδευση Category:Εκπαιδευτική Τεχνολογία Category:Game Based Learning